I Don't Want to Lose
I Don't Want to Lose is the one hundred and fifty-eighth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary On Seirin's bench, Kiyoshi desperately thinks that he was once again unable to do anything. Murasakibara responds darkly that if Kuroko is serious, he will be forced to crush him as well. Flashback: At Teiko’s basketball practice Murasakibara and Kuroko are glaring at each other. Momoi asks what is going on, and Aomine tells her Murasakibara’s “bad habits” made a second string player quit yesterday—he told him his skills weren’t good enough for basketball. Upset, Momoi is about to go look for him, but Midorima tells her not to—if the player is serious, he will be back. Kuroko is perfect case in point. Kuroko asks Murasakibara why he doesn’t acknowledge people’s hard work. He replies that hard work is pointless since dreams don’t always come true with hard work—that is common sense. Simultaneously, Aomine recalls how Kuroko told him he was planning to quit the basketball team. Kuroko admits that skill and natural talent are important factors. Kuroko finally states that it’s true that hard work isn’t always rewarded—nevertheless, that doesn’t mean that hard work won’t be rewarded, infuriating Murasakibara. Kise wonders why they are fighting when they usually get along so well. Plus, it is good that Akashi or their coaches aren’t here, or they would definitely be penalized for this. Aomine answers that they are arguing because they can’t see eye to eye about basketball since their paths have been completely different. Murasakibara is naturally talented and has always tasted victory whereas Kuroko had to endlessly struggle to get where he is now. Kise asks Aomine who he thinks is correct, but Aomine comments that he doesn’t know—everyone is free to have their own opinion about basketball. However, if one wants to push their convictions, one has to win. Presently, Kuroko defiantly proclaims that he will never lose to someone who denies the effort of others. Murasakibara retorts that Kuroko’s “pretty words/kireigoto” are so annoying. When the game resumes, Kuroko gets the ball and runs down the court, getting past Liu with Vanishing Drive and facing Murasakibara, he prepares to use the Phantom Shot. As Murasakibara jumps to block it, he recalls Himuro’s advice—the ball doesn’t disappear; therefore, he should keep his arm out between Kuroko and the hoop. Kuroko shoots and Murasakibara thinks that he is still unable to block it. Suddenly, Himuro calls out that it is not a shot but a pass. Kagami dramatically dunks the ball in; after scoring, he tells a furious Murasakibara that he couldn’t break the hoop after all. In the next play, Murasakibara mocks Seirin’s team play, but he affirms that he will crush all of them. Surprising everyone Kuroko steps up to mark Murasakibara, declaring that although they are all working together, he will stop Murasakibara. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Yōsen High vs Seirin High Techniques used *Tetsuya Kuroko's Vanishing Drive *Tetsuya Kuroko's Phantom Shot *Kuroko-Kagami alley-oop Navigation